


Fine Again

by poisontaster



Series: Heart 'Verse [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Future Fic, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-22
Updated: 2006-05-22
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Year 17. Sam and Dean on the way home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine Again

**Author's Note:**

> Refers to events mentioned in What I Keep & What I Carry.

Sam sleeps on the ride home. The bastard.

Dean on the other hand, does not sleep, does not relax the white knuckled grip he's got going on around the rubberized seat rests, does not stop cursing Sam's name for a) putting him in the window seat and b) making it necessary for him to fly out to fetch his dumb ass home in the first place.

He can't believe how bad Sam's been taking care of himself; all those years on the road...did Sam learn nothing? He looked like he hasn't slept in months, fatigue printed into his skin and his tired eyes and the slump of his shoulders. He's lost weight too; he probably thinks Dean didn't notice the raw-new holes--two of them, _two_ \--punched into Sam's belt, but Dean did. He notices everything. Like all the new gray in the hair that he obviously hasn't taken the time to cut in weeks, either. Sam's almost forty damn years old, still walking around like a silly metrosexual with that long ass hair.

Dean cranks up his player another couple notches. Well, it's not _his_ player; he wouldn't be caught dead owning one of these foofy little things. Mike shoved it into his hands along with his plane ticket and a couple of klonopin in a little baggie. Dean hadn't taken the klonopin yet; the thought of being all drugged out a million miles off the ground hadn't really appealed and the low grade terror of flying had been somewhat mitigated by the crazy nervousness of seeing Sam again. But Sam, evil bastard, had fallen asleep, leaving him all alone and stir-crazy and strapped in and frankly, as much as he loved Dave Mustaine's evil ass, it just wasn't cutting it.

Sam twitches a little in his sleep, head and hands. Dean wonders if it's another one of his visions. Wouldn't that just be ironical? He finally talks Sam into coming home and the next thing he knows Sam's haring off to some new city to save some other kid and he's flown two ways for nothing.

 _I don't care,_ Dean thinks. _We will **find** someone else to make that trip. Sam's done enough. He's done enough for ten fucking people. He's coming home._

He puts his hand over Sam's wrist, his thumb rubbing across the hollow on the inside. It's too deep and Jesus Christ, did Sam even bother to _eat_ in all this time?

_Probably nothing but salads and vegetables…if that much. I should have gone with him. God knows Sam doesn't hardly fucking eat when he's on the trail of something he thinks he needs to get done. Fucking starve himself to death, if you're not watching._

And this is an irritating train of thought, because Dean doesn't really like to think of himself as the motherly type, urging people with pie and cornbread and casseroles and girly shit like that, but the truth is, Sam is just ill equipped to do this shit on his own and _someone's_ got to step in the gap, even if it's just Dean…

Sam twitches again, harder this time, and his eyes slowly blink to half-wakefulness. He looks at Dean and smiles, a sleepy half-lidded smile that promises a lot of dirty, frantic things they're not going to get done here, but real soon. "Hey," he says, all furred up with sleep. "You okay?" He turns his fingers to capture Dean's, twining them together.

Dean nods. "Yeah, of course. I'm fine."

Sam's smile widens. "Yeah, me too."


End file.
